Welcome Home, Cuz'
by TheStrangeFreakyMentalWriter
Summary: This is a follow up on Special Edition: Susan Style! Another FanFic Critic Short. Read and Review.


Three days have gone by, Susan has been ever-so worried, over the vanishing of her cousin and those whack jobs that somehow took part in FanFic Critic's little _disappearing act_.

Calling it something like that, eases the pain that they're not dead. Well until, that angry Brit get's her hands on them.

But for now?

She sits at her dinning table, a warm cup of tea held in both her hands, leveled with her lips. Able to take short and tasteful sips from her drink. Thinking of how grateful their landlord, a close friend of FFC haven't asked too deeply of where American lookalike had gone off to. Yet, it was only a matter of time.

Susan was sure of that. To that, she took another sip to calm her nerves. Ignoring the muffle, breathless, head numbing, ghost-like chats from the pervy goddess who was still bottle grounded echoing from just a few feet away from Susan.

Going on and on about letting her out and she would go look for them. To which, Susan says no to.

Upon finding her cup empty, moved to stand up from her seat for a refill. But froze.

A static cackle through the thin air. Silence. Suddenly things started to shake about the house, a few items ended up on the floor. It went quiet again. Everything still.

Susan slowly rose an eyebrow to this action.

"What the bloody . . . "

Cut off by a blindly light. Hovering over the dinning table. The light tone down to show it was a void or a black hole to limit confusing. Lightening strikes within. Rumbling sounds of a dumpster truck rolled together with the lighting. All loud enough to shake the house.

Then silence once more.

Susan very glad she was home alone at the moment. Finally placing the cup down, reaching into of the kitchen draws for something to defend herself.

Moving very tender steps towards it. Listening for anything. And she did, voices . . . many voices.

**"I am telling you! It's this way!"**

**"In what way does blackness have a way!"**

**"For a gamer, you lack so much."**

**"Would you two knock it off."**

**"She started it!"**

**"Guys!"**

**"Hey! I see a light!"**

**"Great . . . we're dead."**

**"Shows what you know."**

**"Fine, you go first."**

For a moment it was quiet.

**"WHAT!"**

**"If you think so, you go right ahead."**

**"No gamers first. You guys are somehow used to losing you lives all the time."**

**"What? You calling me cocky?"**

**"If the Wii wand works. Jack it!"**

A sudden sound of skin being smack echoed through the void.

**"OW! What was that for?" **Two voices said at once.

Susan having about enough of this pointless rant, dared herself to move closer to the hole. Most likely to whack around the two morons. Only to stop, with wide eyes, and jump back in fear when seeing death in front of her. Upside down.

Death only waved at her, a glee-like movement.

"Grim?"

The other nodded, snaking out the hole, able to once again stand on his bony feet. Brushing off void dust as he did so. Quickly handing a card to Susan and moved to look up the hole.

While Grim did that. Susan read the card.

**_Sorry for the wait. Found the Critic. But it took too long because someone thought a gamer and a writer could work together to get home. My mistake._**

"Ah, I see."

**"In coming!"**

By the sudden voice, Grim tried to move the void away from the table and have the next body land on the floor. Back first. Then another fell. And then another. All three bodies groaning in pain.

"Never thought I be this close to you all. Weird. Now off."

The others stood up at the last word given. Writer brushing off dirty off herself, that only lived in her head. ArchangelAssassin helping FFC up from the floor.

"So how was your guys trip?"

The three flinch at the sudden new voice.

"Hey Susan, funny story, I found out why I got suck into the void in the first place."

"Really? It's a funny story. Oh then, you're going to love to hear mine as well."

ArchangelAssassin and Writer glanced at each other for a moment.

"I believe we've over stayed are welcome, yes, Angel?"

"Yeah, your right Writer, we should get going. This is mostly a family meeting."

To that, Writer grabbed hold of Grim, as he closed the void, slowly pulling him out the kitchen.

"Well Bye!" The two said at once, dashing to the door.

"Your three get back here!"

A slam door was soon greeted when Susan called out to them.

"Oh, I'll get them for this."

"Susan. Relax."

"Me? After what you must have been through, your telling me to relax."

"You're the one freaking out." FFC said, pointing out the fact.

"Fine. So tell me this funny story of yours."

"A bad email."

Susan's face went from slightly calm to just angrily shock.

"What?"

"A troll was trying to get rid of me. Placing the blame on Sparky as that who was ending name signed from. Have no idea of how Writer and Grim found us."

"A bad email? That's what your telling me. I have seem to miss the joke here, dearie."

"I think it's funny."

"Go to your room." Susan ordered her, having the lack of energy to go with this chat.

Her mind wouldn't stop throbbing to understand it. So it would have to wait.

"Hey . . . "

"At this rate. We are both tired. Tomorrow, we'll chat. And I am bringing those three back to clean up this mess."

"What about the landlord."

"That's also their problem."

"Susan."

"That's what they get for making worry sick for all of you. Now. Go to your room."

"Fine. Fine. Whatever you say mummy."

"March!" Susan pressed on, pointing to the stairs.

That the Critic finally deciding to follow what the other asked of her, not wanting to fight and let the day end on a sour note. Though she did spare a quick hug to her cousin.

"Wha . . . "

"Writer told me about a little fic made from a close friend of mine. Thought I say thanks for looking out for me."

Susan pat her back and gently pushed her cousin towards the stairs.

"Would you quick stalling and go to bed."

"I am."

Susan choosing not to notice the small smirk on her face, glancing about the house.

"Oh, those three are getting it when they show their faces again."

And then, she too, called it a day. Glad it did end on a happy note.

The End.


End file.
